Blood Lies
by KarlaCharmed
Summary: After Prue's death the sisters learn of Paige. During the Window of Opportunity in which the sisters must convince Paige to join good, Paige goes with the Source. Is she truly evil? Are the Charmed Ones no more? Does evil run thicker than blood?
1. Prologue

Blood Lies

Prologue - Window of Opportunity

**I do not own Charmed or any of the characters portrayed in this fan-fiction. All rights belong to Charmed and the WB. Side note: The Source is always disguised as Shane unless told/described otherwise.**

Paige outstretched her arm and called for the father's heart. _He doesn't seem to need it_ she thought to herself. Angered by his apparent abusive behaviour towards his son, Paige could not let him leave with the boy. He may not come back alive. Paige's heart grew colder and her eyes darker as she urged the heart to rip from out his chest and into her cruel hands. The father fell to the floor clenching his chest in pain and his wife stood beside him, powerless. Leo orbed in with Piper and Phoebe, Cole shimmering in seconds after. Placing the enchanted glasses before her eyes Phoebe could clearly see that Paige was now a force of evil to be reckoned with.

"Stop her quick before she kills him!" warned Phoebe.

Leo without hesitation tackled Paige to the ground and orbed her out. The father took a few deep breaths and stood up again. He batted away his wife's helping hand and glared deep into her eyes. "Don't ever touch our son again. I'm sick of covering for you" snarled the father as the family made their way to the car.

"We better head back and make sure Leo's OK" suggested Piper.

Phoebe nodded in agreement but as she reached to hold Cole's hand he quickly whipped it away and placed one finger in front of her mouth and the other on her stomach indicating her to "stop" and "be quiet". "I think the Source might still be around" said Cole. He quickly scanned the area for any suspicious looking people and then kissed Phoebe on the cheek. "Go back to the Manor. I'll meet you there soon I just want to make sure he's gone" explained Cole and without giving Phoebe a chance to react, he shimmered out.

--

The sister's arrived home to see Leo dodging Paige's flying objects. Orbing lamps, glasses and cutlery were flying against the wall smashing into thousands of pieces.

"A little help Piper?" cried Leo as he was sent skidding along the wood floor by another flying object. He crashed into the dark oak wardrobe causing its glass doors to smash and topple on top of him. Phoebe instantly ran to assist Leo and Piper charged at Paige, pulling her to the floor and pinning her down to the ground. Piper raised her fist and began to pound Paige releasing all the rage and frustration that had long been building inside her.

--

Cole spent over twenty minutes shimmering in and out around the Social Services building searching for the Source. Tapping into his demonic powers to try locating him was dangerous because that meant the Source could locate Cole as well. Satisfied that the Source was long gone, Cole walked towards an alleyway where he could safely shimmer back to the Manor as the streets began to fill with people. Just as he entered the shadows three large figures flamed in behind him.

"Bounty Hunters!" exclaimed Cole.

He dived to the ground releasing two energy balls from his hand. Two of the bounty hunters burst into oblivion leaving the other too scared to face the mighty Belthazor alone. He quickly flamed out and Cole wiped the dirt from his hands and laughed at yet another victory. A cold sharp pain quickly overcame him and he looked down to see a large blade exiting his stomach. It was quickly ripped from within him and Cole screamed at the excruciating pain it caused. Blood began to poor onto his hands and drip down his black sweater. The loss of blood had an almost immediate effect on Cole and he became weak and unable to stand. His knees buckled under the weight off his body and he fell to the floor. "Let's see how the witches do without their beloved Belthazor to protect them" chuckled the Source. The blade vanished in a poof of smoke and the Source flamed out to finish what he

had started.

--

Piper raised her fist again and as it began to move swiftly towards Paige's face a cold callous hand clenched her own. Piper was lifted off of Paige and flung to the other end of the room with great force. Phoebe looked up to see the Source standing before her and as Paige lifted her head he quickly disguised himself as Shane. Phoebe launched into the air and roundhouse kicked the Source in the jaw causing it to crack and send him flying. Almost instantly he rose up off the ground and outstretched his long black nailed hands causing bolts of electricity to form and shock Phoebe. The bolts of electricity were so strong they caused Phoebe to fall unconscious mid-air and she came crashing to the ground.

--

All was still in the Halliwell Manor. Piper lay face down on the broken dining room table, Leo remained unconscious smothered in shards of broken glass and Phoebe lay lifeless on the floor, blood seeping from her numerous wounds. The Source floated towards Paige and helped her off the floor.

"It's OK Paige. They can't stop you now." explained the Source. Paige examined the wreck in the Manor and became overwhelmed with emotions.

"Are they dead? I killed them? My powers, my magic killed them?" asked Paige frantically.

"No Paige, they tried to kill you. You protected yourself and you protected me. They want your power so they can use you for their own protection. But with me you can use your powers for your own needs."

Paige shuck her head. She caused this, her powers caused this. How could she do any good?

"You can stop that abusive father, get your boss to promote you; you can help yourself and you will always be safe. With your powers you can do anything. They don't want you Paige but I do. We can be our own family."

Paige began to step back from the Source and slowly move towards Piper.

"You will never be a part of their family. They will never let you be a part of their family. All they want is Prue but you are not Prue. They kept your real Mom from ever finding you. They are the reason you were alone. They are the reason you had to be adopted and never knew your real family. Come with me Paige. I will take care of you." said the Source and he offered his hand to Paige.

She examined the scene once again. Her eyes began to darken and her once strong emotions faded.

"Shane, get me out of here." Paige took the Sources hand and they flamed out.

The Manor was quiet now and the little light which illuminated its rooms faded leaving it in utter darkness and leaving the Halliwells for dead.

**End of Chapter. Thanks for reading guys. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Ignorance and Innocence

**Blood Lies**

**Chapter 1 - Ignorance and Innocence**

I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fan-fiction. All rights belong to the WB and Charmed.

_Side note: The Source is always disguised as Shane unless told otherwise. _

(--)

Leo awoke to find the Manor in a dismal state. He gasped as he saw Phoebe lying on the floor. A large gash on her temple tainted her perfect complexion, oozing blood creating a crimson seam along her top while her arms and legs were blistered from what appeared to be burns. He forced his way out of the surrounding debris and headed over to Phoebe. Leo placed his hands over her head and a warm glowing light appeared, slowly, slowly healing Phoebe's wounds. An also injured Piper groaned as she picked herself up off the floor rubbing her eyes to bring the dim room into focus. She began to pull the splinters from her arms but noticing her sister's injuries forgot her own pain and ran quickly to her aid.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she healing?" questioned Piper, her voice high pitched out of panic.

"She is healing but she was almost dead when I woke up. If I reached her a few seconds later she would have died Piper." explained Leo while concentrating on the younger sister.

Piper was overcome by a rush of emotion. Losing Prue was unbearable but coming so close to losing Phoebe as well was too much for Piper. Breathing suddenly became difficult and her body weak. Piper's vision blurred and she lost focus of everything but Phoebe's still body, her very still body. She was now her only sister, her only real sister in her mind. Paige had entered their lives with enough baggage to cause chaos for an airport let alone their fragile lives. Paige was now an enemy, a traitor, evil. Piper had no intention of saving her. A strong warm grasp on Piper's arm broke her train of thought and snapped her out of her trance. Her eyes saw a colourful and lively Phoebe take a huge breath of air.

"Piper..." she whispered, "Are you ok?". Pipers face broke out into a small smile that curled to her ear causing a dimple to appear on her right cheek and a little laugh followed. Something she hadn't done for a while. Despite coming so close to death herself her first thought was the safety of Piper. A wave of love replaced Piper's sadness and anger and she held her sister close to her, never wanting to let go again.

(--)

A small energy ball flew by the Source's face grazing the side of his cheek. A drop of blood dripped from the cut on his cheek; bleeding another mans blood. Still disguised as Shane until Paige was stable enough to handle his true identity he did not wince with pain rather he looked quite disappointed.

"Paige, Paige, Paige…" sighed the Source. "I told you before aim _then _release."

Paige's face shrivelled with anger and frustration, her nose creased and her eyes squinted. Since joining the forces of darkness Paige hadn't felt very dark at all. She felt dim; always stuck in the middle between good and evil. She had spent hours trying to tap into her evil powers and yet with all the practice all she managed was to conjure some embarrassing energy balls and she was not getting any better.

"What if I give you a little more motivation? Will that help?" suggested the Source.

He waved his hand and the wrongly accused "abusive father" flamed into the Underworld. His face was white with terror and surprise. "W-What? H-How did I get here?" he questioned.

Paige's face turned a raw red with anger and without her even realising a large energy ball formed in the palm of her hand. It grew larger still; its blue and white sphere sparking with energy and Paige's emotions. Her arm thrust forwards releasing the energy ball which exploded upon impact and shattered the father into millions of pieces; pieces which quickly turned to dust before they were cast away by the slight breeze in the Underworld lair. The Source applauded Paige and noticed her once glowing complexion darken to suit her darkening eyes. Her transformation was almost complete.

"That felt good didn't it? Natural almost?" he inquired.

Paige nodded, a great grin spreading across her face as she did.

"You see, Paige, you could have all the power in the world! You just have to listen to me." Paige seemed intrigued and gestured him to continue.

"There is only one thing standing in the way of your achieving complete power…"

"Oh and what's that?" asked Paige.

"The Sisters…"

(--)

The Manor doors burst open and a dark shadow collapsed at its frame. It crawled closer to the sisters; the shadow captured the light and revealed a bleeding, injured Cole. He struggled to stand up, one hand clenching his wound, the other using the wall to support him. His body erupted with spasms as Cole fought the urge to morph into his evil counterpart Belthazor. The pain became so great and the risk of dieing so high that his demon side began to take over. He morphed back and forth between his two selves; he was a man tormented by inner-conflict. Phoebe cried out to him and ran to his aid only to be held back by Piper.

"NO!" screamed Cole as he morphed into Belthazor once again. "I'm too...dan-dangerous Phoebe." He stuttered as he morphed back into his human form.

He collapsed to the floor and Phoebe, now in fits of tears, broke free of Piper's grasp and ran to him. She broke down over his feverish body as it continued to spasm.

"Leo, do something! Anything!" she screamed.

Leo panicked. Knowing he was unable to heal demons there was no way he could save Cole.

"Phoebe...I can't-" Leo was cut off by Phoebe's hysterical crying.

Tears began to fill his eyes. He always protected the girls, healed and saved them but now he seemed powerless. And he hated it. Leo brushed away the tears and walked towards Cole. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and placed his healing hands above Cole's wound. The illuminating light flickered and sparked from beneath Leo's hands. _Screw the rules!_ Leo thought to himself as he fought harder and harder to heal Cole.

"The Source...stabbed me", muttered Cole, "I have to morph if I wa-wa want to survive."

Cole groaned as the pain became unbearable. His dark hair faded to a bright red and his body grew twice its size with titanic muscles. Cole was gone, Belthazor had replaced him. Fighting the pain and fighting death meant surrendering to evil, surrendering to his dark side; a darkness which now flooded Cole's soul and heart, drowning any good in him.

"No, Cole! Fight it!" cried Phoebe.

He roared and flung Leo off of him. Piper grabbed a reluctant Phoebe and dragged her away from Belthazor. All their attention turned to the beast standing before them, one of the greatest threats they had ever faced. His wound was still evident but it did not seem to affect him as much as it did Cole. Arguing could be heard outside the Manor and Inspector Cortez and Morris appeared at the doorstep. Cortez's gun was locked and loaded in his hand, ready to fire at the first sign of a threat. He stormed into the Manor but froze in his tracks as the ferocious Belthazor spun around and growled at him, flashing his beastly yellow teeth. Cortez's mouth hung open, his gun dropped to the floor and in that split second he knew he was dead.

(--)

Cortez lay lifeless against the cracked Manor wall. The wallpaper was ripped off the plastered wall and hung over the Inspectors shoulder. A pool of blood formed on the ground tracing from his head. The Ambulance sirens whaled outside the Manor doors while the Paramedics placed Cortez in a black plastic bag. Placing his hands over the Inspectors eyes, the closing of the blinds, before sealing the bag shut. Another Paramedic attended to an unconscious Leo while the sisters were being searched by two officers.

Piper and Phoebe stared blankly at the officers while they recited their rights with practised bravado. Sound muted, motions slowed; another death in the Halliwell Manor, undoubtedly more to come. Cold metal cuffs closed tightly on the sisters' wrists. With their hands behind their backs they were lead out of their home and into a police car. Morris followed anxiously, unable to stop the arrest. Piper glanced at the chaotic manor.

An image of Prue flashed in Piper's mind, Prue carrying Piper out to her jeep while police cars and crazed fans barricaded the driveway. Piper closed her eyes and shook her head trying to shake away the nightmares of that day. She opened her eyes to an equally awful sight. The engine started and the car jerked as it slowly pulled away from the manor, her home, a crime scene.

(--)

The candle light flickered slightly casting a shadow on the hard wood table which was carpeted with a delicious spread of roast chicken and steamed vegetables. The food was cooked to perfection and could be smelt throughout the whole Underworld provided it gave a sweeter scent than that of the rotten demon flesh and grinded bones to which every demon and warlock had become accustomed to. The Source waved his hand and two golden chalices materialized at either end of the table; one for Paige and one for him. With another flick of his wrist the chalices filled with deep rich red wine.

"Here's to you my dear Paige" toasted the Source, raising his glass to the witch who sat at the other end of the table.

It was a strange feeling. The Source had never developed a liking for anyone (he spent so much time killing people that they were never around long enough) yet this beauty at the end of the table had him fixated on her ever since she first took his hand and left the Halliwell Manor. She wore a dark red dress that could be easily mistaken for black were it not for the colour's slight glint in the candlelight. Her lips were a rosy pink and matched the hint of blush in her cheeks which appeared luminous compared to her ebony eyes.

The pleasant dinner was interrupted by a mysterious demon that flamed into the Source's lair.

"Excuse me for interrupting my liege but word has spread throughout the Underworld that the Charmed One's have been arrested" he explained.

He seemed nervous. His hands were clenched behind his back and shook while his lips quivered with fear making his words hard to understand.

"They are no longer charmed" corrected Paige.

"Nor are they powerless…" insisted the Source. He cocked his eyebrow at Paige's naivety expecting her to know a little better.

"Well, you have informed us. Now, leave us in peace!" ordered The Source and the demon quickly flamed out.

"My dear Paige, you must understand that although the Sisters may not be Charmed they still hold great power. You have not completed the transition to evil and may never fully complete it. You are of course a half-breed, half whitelighter and half witch" explained the Source.

"I don't get it?" asked Paige.

"Your whitelighter half may never become fully evil and perhaps not even your witch half. A part of you is connected to the sisters, destined to be Charmed. The only way of breaking this connection is by killing the Sisters."

"Because they are keeping my witch half alive?" asked Paige intrigued by the Source's explanation.

"Yes. If you wish to achieve your full potential and if you wish to stay with me Paige, you have to kill them."

The familiar words echoed in Paige's ear. A few days ago the thought of killing someone seemed unimaginable to Paige but now the only question that remained was when and where.

"The sisters have provided us with a perfect opportunity Paige. They are merely sitting ducks rotting away in some prison cell until proven innocent. It is only a matter of time before that imbecile cop Morris bails them out."

"Well let's make sure their 'Get Out of Jail Free Card' doesn't apply to the afterlife."

(--)

The cell was small, cold and stank of stale urine and sweat. The only light illuminating the creepy-crawling filled cage was the toaster sized barred window. It's only pleasantries were the clogged toilet, stained and no doubt clogged sink, bench and a cement-mattress bunk bed.

"When do we get out of here?!" demanded Phoebe, her voice amusing and muffled by her pinched closed nose.

Piper sat on the moist mouldy bench in one of the cell's dark corners.

"I don't know Phoebe maybe when your demon boyfriend decides to come in and confess!" yelled a frustrated Piper.

Phoebe sighed and approached her obviously angered sister.

"Piper…" began Phoebe but Piper shot her an intimidating glare causing her to remove her hand from her nose and return her voice to its usual sound.

"It wasn't his fault. It was Belthazor, not Cole" defended Phoebe.

"Right...Belthazor possessed himself and threw Cortez against a wall. He then left my husband unconscious and Cortez for dead, shimmering out to let us take the fall. All the while Cole was sitting inside himself watching it all go on and munching on Popcorn! Well I hope he enjoyed the show Phoebe because the curtains are now closed! FOR GOOD!" roared Piper.

Phoebe was not amused by Piper's blind rage and blatant hatred towards Cole. She was fuming with anger, her face turning a familiar Belthazor red.

"Piper that is not fair" said Phoebe as calmly as possible.

"No Phoebe. What's not fair is having an innocent Inspector die at our hands. What's not fair is us always having to clean up after Cole's messes! What's not fair!—". Piper was cut off by the Police Officer who was now standing at the cell door.

His keys rattled as he unlocked the door letting in a wave of fresh air and light.

"It's about time" complained Piper.

"Forensics has proven that you, Mrs and Ms Halliwell, were neither capable nor responsible for Inspector Cortez's death."

"You didn't need forensics to know that!" replied Phoebe, relieved to be let out of the prison.

"If you would kindly follow me, I will show you to the exit and you will be free to collect your belongings and leave."

The officer led the two sisters to a small booth. The paint around its edges was cracked and the glass window was barred and supported by wire. Piper reached into the possessions envelope marked P. Halliwell and retrieved her keys and phone and Phoebe collected her phone and cherry coloured lip gloss. The officer gestured for the two women to walk forwards towards another locked gate.

"Now if you will please follow me down this path to the exit…" explained the officer.

It was brighter outside than in the cell although it was fast becoming night. The moon was becoming clear in the sky and street noises could be heard once again. The cobble-stone path on which the officer was leading the sisters was becoming turning into a cement path. The cement became dark tar and the path was no longer visible. Piper squinted her eyes and followed the tar with her eyes.

"What? What is it Piper?" questioned Phoebe as she watched her sister eye their surroundings carefully.

"This doesn't look like the main street Phoebe…"

"No it doesn't does it" laughed a familiar voice.

The sisters spun around to see Paige standing before them. Their mouths gaped open and Phoebe clenched to Pipers arm hoping her recently promoted big sister could protect them. The dark street illuminated with red, orange and yellow lights as several demons flamed in to surround the sisters. The Police Officer smirked and his navy uniform transformed into jeans and a green jacket. Following the transformation carefully up the body, the sisters met the Source's black eyes. They were surrounded. The demons formed fireballs in their hands, bouncing them up and down playfully yet tormenting the sisters. A cunning plan had taken effect, a deadly effect. In a split second those fireballs would come flying their way, sending the Charmed Ones to their grave.

**End of Chapter**

**I would like to apologize for the delay. It won't happen again guys! Review make my day :- So please read and review! **


End file.
